


Bad Kitty

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Hi can you do a cute/fluffy Thor imagine where he meets your cat and discovers that he has no basic knowledge of personal space with some cuddling please? Thanks❜❜-AnonPairings: Thor x ReaderFeaturing: Thor, Y/n,c/nSummary: Thor meets y/n cat, and well things don’t end up to well.A/N: c/n= cats name. I am sorry this took forever. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader, Thor/You, thor (marvel)/you
Series: Marvel Writings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bad Kitty

Thor looked around your apartment in amazement. Touching every décor and item he saw. While you watched him in amusement.

Thor’s eyes landed on your cat. Who has sleeping on top of the scratching post tree. Thor quickly rushed over to your cat. You let out a chuckle. Shaking your head. Before you could tell him, it was a bad idea it was too late. Thor quickly picked up your cat. Making your cat wake up. Hissing at Thor. Scratching him on his cheeks. Thor’s hold loosened and your cat took off.

You suppressed the urge to laugh. Quickly going over to him.

“You okay?” You asked. Walking him over to the couch.

“It scratched me.” Thor spoke. Looking at you stunned as he sat down on the couch. You quickly went to the kitchen. Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. Then grabbed the first aid kit.

You walked back over to him. Sitting down next to him. You carefully cleaned his wounds.

“Your cat is evil.” Thor stated. Making you smile.

“C/n was scared. I am sure c/n will like you.” You spoke. As you opened the first aid kit. Taking out the gauze pads and antiseptic cream. Putting the cream on the gauze pads.

You gently pressed the gauze pad onto the scratches. Making Thor wince.

“You are going to be okay.” You reassured him. Your free hand grabbed a hold of his. Thor held tightly onto your hand.

“Your cat is cruel.” Thor spoke. Still in shock. You gave him a small smile. Finishing putting antiseptic cream on the scratches he sustained. You carefully put the unused gauze in the first aid kit. Then screwed the lid back onto the antiseptic cream. Then put it in the first aid kit.

Discarding the used gauze pads. Thor quickly pulled you towards him.

You wrapped your arms around him. Pulling him close to your body. Thor rested his head on your chest. While you soothed him. Kissing the top of his head. Reassuring him that he will be okay….


End file.
